Scorpius Malfoy
by Nauri Minna -Uchisaso AF KSS
Summary: Scorpius masuk tahun pertama di Hogwarts, sang ayah Draco malfoy mengharapkan ketiga anaknya masuk ke asrama Slytherin tapi apakah benar dan sesuai harapan dari Draco Malfoy? cekidot.


**London, tahun 2017.**

Hari yang indah pada pertengahan bulan agustus, seorang anak berambut pirang mengikuti ayah dan ibunya yang sudah berjalan di depannya. Perjalanan itu cukup singkat, mereka bertiga memasuki toko yang dari depan sangatlah buruk dan kuno dibandingkan toko sekelilingnya yang tampil dengan gaya bangunan yang lebih modern. Ketika mereka masuk suasananya berubah total dimana banyak orang-orang yang memakai pakaian aneh dengan makanan dan minuman yang juga aneh, selain itu suasana di toko itu lebih cerah daripada tampilan luarnya yang suram. Seorang pria dengan tubuh yang sedikit berisi menyapa ayah si anak pirang.

"Halo Draco, halo Astoria dan halo Mr Malfoy muda, Scorpius," sapa pria itu kepada seluruh keluarga Malfoy.

"Hai Neville, beri salam Scorpie," sapa Draco, dan memerintahkan anaknya untuk menyapa Neville.

"Halo Profesor Longbottom," sapa Scorpius.

"Kau akan masuk Hogwarts tahun ini bukan?" tanya Neville.

"Iya Profesor," jawab Scorpius sopan.

"Berarti sama dengan Marvel dan Meliana, ku harap kalian akan menjadi teman akrab," kata Neville.

"Mari Neville, kami harus membeli beberapa perlengkapan untuk Hogwarts," ucap Draco mengakhiri pembincaraan mereka.

Mereka kemudian bergerak ke belakang toko tersebut dan Draco mengetuk tongkatnya ke dinding batu bata merah itu.

"Ku harap kau di Slytherin, walaupun Ravenclaw tidak buruk untukmu," ucap Draco pada anaknya ketika dia memasuki Diagon Alley dan berjalan mengarah Gringotts untuk mengambil uang dari lemari besinya. Obrolan mereka terputus selama perjalan ke lemari besi dan kembali dari lemari besi menuju cahaya yang terang.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

))))((((

Title : I am Gryffindor

Rate : sepertinya T, jika tak ada penambahan

Genre : Family(untuk ini jika jadi _one shoot)_

Warning : OC, abal, OOC, Lebay, Typo.

Harpot Belongs to J. K. Rowling not me

Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Next Generation

))))((((

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

))))((((

* * *

Setelah perjalanan dari lemari besi keluarga Malfoy berpencar mencari peralatan untuk mempersingkat waktu mereka. Scorpius berjalan memasuki toko Ollivander yang sudah ada seorang anak mencari tongkat yang pas untuk si anak itu. Rambut pirang jabrik yang bercampur dengan warna sedikit biru dan cokelat dari anak itu menampakkan dirinya yang berwajah khas orang eropa dan Jepang.

"Hei Alex, ku rasa setelah ku kau yang akan mengepas banyak tongkat ini," kata seseorang yang sedang mengikuti Ollivander mencari tongkat untuknya.

"Baiklah Mr Uzumaki coba tongkat ini, Dedalu perkasa dua puluh empat setengah centi bulu ekor unicorn dengan telur peri di ujung bulu ekor unicorn," ucap Ollivander dengan semangat. Dengan ogah anak lelaki dengan rambut jabrik memencar beberapa warna merah dan biru menggoyangkan tongkat itu dan menghangatkan tangannya.

"Bagaiamana?" tanya Ollivander.

"Menakjubkan," jawab Uzumaki tersebut.

Kemudian Ollivander berpindah pada saudara kembar si anak tadi dan mengukur tangan si anak itu dan Scorpius.

"Waktunya kau sekarang Alex," goda anak itu.

"Ku yakin aku bukan sepertimu Alvin, aku pasti cepat mendapat tongkatnya," balas anak satu lagi dengan seringaiannya.

"Buktikan kalau begitu Lexie," ejek anak yang bernama Alvin.

"Hei, jangan panggil aku begitu Vinie," balas Alex mengejek.

Tidak beberapa lama Ollivander keluar membawa kotak pipih berjumlah dua puluh lebih untuk dicoba oleh mereka.

"Coba ini Mr Uzumaki, Holly tiga puluh lima nadi jantung naga, cukup lentur dan cocok untuk duel," beri Ollivander.

Tetapi Ollivander menariknya dan memberikan kepada Scorpius yang ternyata langsung menemui tongkat yang tepat untuknya. Setelah itu banyak tongkat yang di coba oleh Alex, sampai pada sebuah tongkat berwarna hitam legam.

"Eboni dua puluh inci dan bulu ekor phoenix, cocok untuk tranfigurasi dan duel," ucap Ollivander pada akhirnya.

Mereka pun keluar ketika sepasang anak kembar dan pria yang cukup tampan mendatangi toko Ollivander.

"Oh halo Alvin, halo Alex, Halo Scorpius!" sapa orang tersebut.

"Halo juga Sirius," sapa mereka bersamaan.

Samar-samar terdengar suara sapaan dari toko Ollivander ketika mereka keluar dari toko itu.

"Oh halo Sirius, syukur masih melihatmu hidup, oh inikah anakmu Albus James Black dan Jacob Remus Black. Jadi kalian akan memilih tongkat kalian."

Beberapa langkah berjalan dia sudah melihat Ayah dan ibunya yang sudah menunggunya di depan Flourish and Blotts dengan sebuah tas yang berada pada tangan ibunya.

"Oh ku kira kau akan lama Scorpie, ayo ku rasa Thomas dan Reliana akan marah pada kita," ucap Ibunya.

"Ayo, sebaiknya kita gunakan bubuk floo di tempat Neville," kata Draco.

Mereka berjalan kembali dan menyapa Neville ketika berjumpa dengannya yang mengantar anaknya berbelanja, memakai bubuk floo dan pergi dari situ ke kastil tempat tinggal mereka. Disana tampak sepasang anak kembar yang tampak kesal dengan rengutan di wajah mereka masing-masing.

"Oh ayolah, kami hanya terlambat beberapa menit saja," bujuk ibunya.

* * *

**1 September 2017**

Hari yang cerah dan panas pada bulan itu, keluarga Malfoy berjalan beriringan memasuki stasiun itu dan kemudian berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menembus palang rintangan antara peron sepuluh dengan peron sembilan. Mereka memasuki tepat sepuluh menit sebelum kereta api bergerak, sebelum berngkat Draco menasehati anak-anaknya untuk memasuki asrama Slytherin atau jika tidak masuk di Slytherin yang paling jadi nominasi haruslah Ravenclaw. Dia menasehati ke dua anak kembarnya yang baru pindah dari sekolah sihir di Finlandia untuk berhati-hati pada anak Gryffindor. Sama juga dengan Scorpius untuk mendengar nasehatnya dan membenarkan jubah Scorpius ketika Harry dan Ron menghampiri mereka.

"Oh inikah Scorpius itu, dan ini kah si kembar Malfoy itu," ucap Ron.

"Oh Rose, ku harap kau mengalahkan Malfoy ini dalam semua pelajaran, untung saja otakmu otak dari ibumu" nasehat Ron pada anaknya.

"Ron, jangan membuat mereka musuhan bahkan sebelum mereka sampai di Hogwarts," tegur Harmione.

"Kau benar Harmione," ucap Ron tanpa memperhatikan Harmione yang kesal.

Scorpius memasuki kereta api untuk mencari kompartemen yang masih kosong ketika kereta api itu sudah bergerak dengan cepat meninggalkan stasiun. Dia terpisah jauh dari kakak-kakak kembarnya dan mencari kompartemen, dan dia menemukan kompartemen yang masih kosong ketika dia memasuki kompartemen tersebut. Ada beberapa orang yang memasuki kompartemennya termasuk si kembar Black, si kembar Uzumaki dan Marvel Longbotom (Merliana ingin memasuki kompartemen itu tetapi sudah penuh), yang dengan sekejapnya mengobrol tanpa segan dan penuh ke akraban kepada seluruh penghuni.

"Kau tahu, aku baru membeli ini di toko paman Weasley sungguh menarik sekali, alat kejut muggle memang kuat tapi tidak jangka lama untuk menjahili beberapa orang di Hogwarts," ucap Albus Black.

"Kau iseng sekali Albus, kalau aku hanya membawa beberapa bom kotoran yang ku simpan pada tas yang diberikan oleh daddy ini," kata Alex menimpali ocehan Albus.

"Ahahahaha, kalian masih kalah dari aku tahu," ejek James yang mendengar percakapan mereka tadi.

"Apa yang kau ingin perlihatkan James?" tanya Alex, Alvin, Albus, dan Jacob penasaran

"Kalian tahu, aku memiliki pil dan serbuk dari paman George langsung," ucap James.

Merasa akan tidak aman Scorpius menutup hidungnya.

"Kalian lihat ya," kata James sambil menyebarkan serbuknya, selang beberapa detik semua yang ada di situ kecuali James dan Scorpius bersin-bersin tak berhenti selama sejam yang membuat ke dua orang yang ada di situ tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"James ... Hachu ...," teriak mereka semua sambil bersin.

"Hahaha ... hahaha ... hahaha, lucu sekali kalian," James tertawa lebih keras lagi.

Setelah beberapa lama, mereka kemudian berhenti bersin dan membalas menjahili James dengan menggunakan perlatan mereka yang sebenarnya hanya Albus, Jacob, dan Alex saja. Alhasil James menjadi bulan-bulanan di kerjai oleh ketiga orang tersebut yang memang sama saja dengan james yang super jahil daripada James.

"Sudahlah kalian ini jangan begitu," relai Marvel dan Scorpius.

Merasa malu mereka menghentikan pertengkaran mereka yang lagi seru-serunya dan masih ada beberapa dari mereka berempat ingin melanjuti kejahilan akan tetapi itu hanya niat saja ketika Merliana dan Rose masuk dan menyuruh mereka untuk berhenti melakukan kejahilan ketika mereka menghampiri kompartemen mereka.

"Hei berhentilah bertingkah seperti ini, bersikaplah dewasa," tegur Rose. Sepertinya ada satu peraturan tak tertulis yang dibuat oleh mereka, bahwa jika Rose sudah marah maka mereka akan memberhentikan kegiatan apapun itu termasuk seperti sekarang ini, karena jika mereka melanggar maka Rose akan meledak seperti gunung berapi, okey itu terlalu berlebihan hanya seperti singa bertina marah.

"Alja (Albus James Black) bisakah kau memberitahukan kepadaku bagaimana caramu menggunakan itu?" tanya Rose.

"Cara menggunakannya biasa saja kok," ucap Albus Black.

"Hm ... kalau begitu jangan digunakan lagi ya Al, kalau tidak kau ku laporkan," kata Rose manis sekali.

"Oh, jangan ya Rose," pinta Albus Black.

"Okey kalau begitu Al," kata Rose sambil berlalu meninggalkan kompartemen itu.

"Gawat sekali kau Al, untung saja _Al_ yang di sana itu sangat penurut bagai anjing penjaga pada tuanya kepada Rose," ejek James sadis.

Tak terasa waktu makan siang telah tiba mereka membuka bekal masing-masing yang hampir sama dengan saja yaitu sandwich dengan beberapa isian yang juga hampir sama, dengan lahap mereka melahap makanan mereka (atau terpaksa) dan tampaknya mahluk-mahluk itu masih kelaparan dan membeli beberapa makanan dari perempuan pembawa troli yang menyelamati hasrat dari kerakusan mereka (kecuali Scorpius dan Marvel) yang sangat merajalela dengan membeli empat buah bolu kuali, kacang segala rasa, cokelat kodok dan beberapa permen pedas. Walaupun Scorpius dan Marvel sudah kenyang mereka tetap saja masih mengeluarkan air liur melihat kerakusan anak-anak monyet itu*Plak eh ralat anak-anak manusia yang memakan itu bak seekor monyet*sama aja kali. Setelah sekian lama melihat anak-anak mo.,., manusia makan mereka kemudian ikut makan tapi memakan kacang segala rasa yang ketika kacang pertama mereka langsung membuang kacang itu karena kacang itu berasa cabai yang membuat lidah mereka terasa terbakar, mereka kemudian tertawa bersama-sama yang membuat orang yang melewati kompartemen berpikir bahwa mereka memiliki kelainan jiwa*emang.

Sawah-sawah dengan cepat berganti dengan hutan-hutan yang tampak seperti sekelebat saja dan berganti selalu dengan gambar-gamabar atau lukisan dari sang pencipta yang sangat menakjubkan mata ini, mereka masih saja menngobrol dengan asyiknya tanpa kehabisan topik dari mulut-mulut mereka yang tampak lihai dengan memakan beberapa kacang segala rasa sampai tidak merasakan apa saja rasa dari kacang yang mereka makan itu. Pembicaraan mereka mulai dari pribadi, keluarga, klub quidditch kesukaan mereka dan gosip terbaru bahwa anak pangeran Charles dan Kate akan memasuki Hogwarts satu angkatan dengan mereka*ternyata penggosip juga, hingga perdebatan dengan tajuk guru mereka pada Transfigurasi yang telah diganti dengan yang baru karena Profesor McGonaggal akan fokus pada sekolah dan tugasnya di kementrian yang menjadi bagian dari anggota dan sekarang dicalonkan menjadi ketua di peradilan sihir. Mereka kemudian tertawa terpingkal-terpingkal jika membayangi Profesor McGonaggal memakai pakaian para hakim akan seperti apa dan selucu apa Profesor itu menjadi hakim, pembicaraan mereka berhenti ketika seorang prefek memasuki kompartemen mereka.

"Sebentar lagi kalian akan tiba di Hogwarts jadi ganti pakaian kalian ini," ucap Prefek itu.

"Baik kak," jawab mereka bersamaan.

Mereka menggantikan pakaian muggle mereka dengan jubah hitam legam yang mempunyai lambang Hogwarts pada masing-masing pakaian mereka dan setelah pakaian mereka berganti, mereka menunggu dengan meraup sisa-sisa makanan yang masih ada dan memasukinya pada kantong-kantong jubah mereka. Beberapa lama menunggu akhirnya kereta api itu bergerak secara perlahan dan kemudian berhenti dengan total di stasiun yang sangat gelap, mereka kecuali James turun mengikuti cahaya mlampu yang dibawa oleh Hagrid sebagai penerangan mereka untuk berjalan di jalan setapak yang berbeda dengan James yang menaiki kereta yang ditarik oleh kuda tak terlihat oleh mata mereka. Jalan setapak yang mereka jalankan perlahan berubah dan berbelok ke sebuah dermaga yang memiliki beberapa sampan yang muat berisi empat sampai lima orang untuk mengarungi danau itu dan pergi ke Hogwarts yang cukup indah karena cumi-cumi raksasa memunculkan dirinya dipermukaan air danau itu yang menambahkan kemenakjuban pemandangan yang terasa indah, sampan itu berlabuh mungkin di bawah kastil yang tadi tampak indah didepan mata mereka.

Kemudian hagrid membawa mereka menaiki tangga dan kemudian mengantar mereka di depan pintu aula besar yang tampak sangat megah, beberapa saat menunggu seorang pria kecil yang sudah tua tentunya membawa mereka ke sebuah ruangan yang lebih kecil disebelah aula besar tersebut.

"Aku akan memeriksa apakah kami siap untuk menyambut kalian," cicit pria tersebut berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

Ruangan itu tampak ramai dengan ocehan-ocehan dari mereka untuk meghilangkan kebosanan mereka yang sama bosannya dengan ruangan yang mereka berdiri di dalamnya sekarang. Tidak beberapa lama Profesor tadi kembali.

"Baiklah kalian boleha masuk, tapi sebelum itu aku akan menjelaskan ini untuk menepati prosedur yang telah kami buat. Hogwarts memiliki empat asrama yaitu Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff dan Slytherin yang di dirikan oleh mereka dan sekarang menjadi nama yang abadi untuk masing-masing asrama. Setiap yang terpilih untuk asrama diharapkan mendapatkan poin yang nantinya akan membuat asrama yang paling banyak mendapatkan angka atau poin tersebut diakhir tahun ajaran akan mendapatkan piala asrama, baiklah sepertinya aku sudah mendengar suara keroncongan dari perut kalian," ucap Profesor tersebut dan menyuruh mereka memasuki aula besar itu dan berjalan berbaris dan berheti didepan sebuah topi yang sudah lusuh dan tua. Kemudian topi tersebut robek dan mengeluarkan lagu yang sangat merdu.

_17 tahun telah lewat_

_Dimana aku akan hangus_

_Tetapi kemudian sang penyelamat_

_Datang menyelamatkan dunia_

_Dia dari Gryffindor sang pemberani_

_Dan Slytherin yang licik_

_Dan Ravenclaw yang pintar_

_Dan seorang Hufflepuff yang bijak_

_Mereka bersatu_

_Seperti dahulu _

_Sewaktu empat sekawan masih bersatu_

_Bersahabat tanpa permusuhan_

_Tanpa adanya haus kekuasan_

_Pikiran pemurnian darah_

_Sekarang mereka bersatu_

_Menjadi Hogwarts yang damai_

_Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff_

_Kembali damai_

_Ayo ciptakan kedamaian _

_Aku akan memindahkanmu_

_Ke asrama-asrama dan terkotak-kotak_

_Tapi janganlah itu menjadi alasan_

_Untuk memulai permusuhan_

_Ayo pakailah aku_

Semua orang yang berada di aula bertepuk tangan dengan semangat dan kemudian kembai terdiam. Ketika Profesor Longbottom membacakan nama pertam pada perkamennya.

"Abclaufd, Aqserland," teriak Profesor Longbottom memanggil.

Seorang anak berwajah ketakutan bergerak dan memakai topi kumal tersebut dan tak beberapa lama.

"RAVENCLAW" teriak topi tersebut.

"Aclos, Abertch," teriak Profesor Longbottom. Anak lelaki yang tampak dengan wajah liciknya menghampiri dan memakai topi itu dan sedetik kemudian meneriakkan.

"SLYTHERIN" teriak topi itu.

"Adcelian, Minlerga," seorang anak perempuan berjalan dengan gemetaran menuju kursi dan memakai topi itu. Beberapa menit kemudian barulah topi meneriakan asrama Gryffindor sebagai asrama anak tersebut.

"Balidlock, Fa," anak laki-laki berlari dengan canggung dan sempat terjatuh ketika dia menaiki kursi tersebut dan topi seleksi merosot sampai menutupi matanya dan anak tersebut mendapati Gryffindor sebagai asramanya.

"Black, Albus" Albus berjalan dengan pelan pertanda dia ingin mengulur-ulur waktu sebagai salah satu ke jahilannya dan memakai topi yang langsung menriakkan asrama Gryffindor menjadi asramanya begitu juga dengan Remus Black yang masuk ke asrama Gryffindor. Setelah Black banyak anak yang sudah di selksi dan menyisakan sedikit anak lagi, di nama sebelum Longbottom saja sudah berjumlah lima puluhan anak dan Longbottom, Marvel memasuki Gryffindor sedangkan Meliana memasuki Ravenclaw dan Albus Potter memasuki Gryffindor.

"Malfoy, Scorpius," Scorpius dengan langkah berat yang seakan-akan ada timah campuran pada kualinya yang meleleh ke sepatunya dan memberatkan setiap langkahnya. Dia menduduki kursi tersebut dan memakai topi seleksi yang langsung merosot ke bagian wajahnya.

"_Haa, seorang Malfoy yang aneh, aku menyeleksi ayahmu hanya seperempat detik dan ibunya setengah menit, mengapa kau berbeda dengan mereka. Kau tidak cocok di Slytherin yang terbilang licik, dan kau tidak cocok pada asrama ibumu karena kau cukup berani dan tanpa pikir panjang aku akan memasukimu di ... Gryffindor,"_ teriak topi seleksi itu.

Banyak guru dan murid tidak percaya bahwa seorang Malfoy masuk ke asrama pembuat onar dan penghuninya banyak para monyet*Plak* eh salah, penghuni yang berbeda dengan kriteria Draco dan Lucius Malfoy yang menginginkan kemurnian darah mereka tidak terkotori oleh Gryffindor. Setelah Scorpius, para Uzumaki menyusul memasuki Gryffindor ( Alex, Alvin, Edward, Alice dan Kerlian*Banyak baget. Author : waktu bikinnya terlalu semangat) setelah itu hanya tersisa tiga orang yang ada di depan.

"Weasley, Rose," Rose mendekat dan memasang topi tersebut dan sedetik kemudian "Gryffindor".

Seleksi tersebut berakhir ketika topi seleksi menyatakan XerTy, Zafran masuk Gryffindor. Setelah Zafran, dua Malfoy yang baru pindah di seleksi, Thomas memasuki Gryffindor dan Reliana memasuki asrama Slytherin, Profesor McGonaggal berdiri dan berbicara beberapa patah kata untuk mempersilahkan mereka untuk makan. Banyak makanan yang mucul mulai dari babi hingga sapi panggang dan ada beberapa makanan yang dapat dikata sebagai 'makanan kambing' oleh Ronald Weasley dan Naruto Uzumaki.

"Kau tahu Scorpie, mungkin ayahmu akan marah melihat dua anaknya memasuki Gryffindor," goda Albus Black.

"Mungkin iya mungkin juga tidak," ucap Scorpius membalas godaan Albus Black dengan timpalannya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Zafran XerTy.

"Dirumah itu ada ibu, jadi ayah pasti akan lunak jika dia akan marah padaku," kata Scorpius enteng.

Setelah makan dengan kenyang mereka berjalan mengikuti prefek ke kamar asrama, prefek menunjuk kamar bagi anak laki-laki dan kamar anak perempuan. Scorpius naik ke atas tempat tidur dengan memakai piamanya, sebelum itu dia telah menulis surat permohonan maaf pada ayahnya yang dibayanginya akan memerah karena marah sekali padanya. Mungkin Hogwarts akan menyenangkan pada ke esokan harinya dan berharap tidak mengirim howler padanya dan kakaknya.

* * *

**A/N : Maaf jika masih ada Typonya, dan juga malah membiarkan fic-ficku tersebut. Sebenarnya belum boleh untuk buat fic inipun secara sembunyi-sembunyi, bagi yang belum mengerti baca saja dulu ficku yang Hogwarts the Magic School fic ini bisa dibilang kelanjutannya hanya saja berbeda tokoh utama yang bukan Uzumaki. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya yang disini maupun yang HMS.**


End file.
